Big News
by Eli-kun
Summary: An uncommon pairing is featured in this. It starts out kinda dark but it will most likely get lighter later.
1. Default Chapter

Big News   
  
I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. Standard disclaimers apply. This fic contains  
yaoi and has some content that isn't suitable for children.  
  
  
Sakano couldn't remember the last time he had stayed to work so late. Ever since Tohma  
went back to playing with Nittle Grasper he has had to work extra hours. His eyes were becoming blurry  
with or without the glasses on. He decided that he had done enough for the night.   
  
It was well past dark when he left the studio. His only thoughts were of getting home and  
going to sleep. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He suddenly felt an arm grab him.  
He froze in fear. From the corner of his eye he saw an unfamiliar blur of a figure. It was holding  
something with a dangerous shine. He realized it was a knife when he felt the cold sharp edge of  
steel on his throat.  
  
"I...I'll do anything you say. Please spare my life." Sakano pleaded, "You could have all  
my money. It..."  
  
"Shut up!" a gruff voice responded. Sakano was barely able to keep himself from gulping.  
He felt a rough hand grabbing at his posterior. He assumed it was to steal his wallet but the hand  
started to wander places nowhere near the wallet.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakano asked with a trembling voice. He was gripped painfully. The  
knife at his throat felt even sharper.  
  
"I said shut up! Be quiet and pleasure me!" the man with the gruff voice said as one  
hand was holding the knife and the other was groping and undoing his belt. The victim closed his  
eyes tightly. He didn't want to consider the intent of the stranger. Pain was felt as he was shoved  
hard against a wall. He was turned and pinned. He looked into the most hideous face imagined. The  
attacker licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes had a predatory gleam that appeared demonic. The  
band producer had a horrible taste in his mouth as the attacker forced his tongue in.  
  
Sakano was too sickened and frightened to respond. The human monster touched him in  
places that made him flinch. He whimpered softly as he realized what was about to happen. Whatever  
pain he was feeling at the moment would be nothing compared to the agony he was about to endure.   
  
"Let him go." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Go away!" the attacker responded. The all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked was  
heard. The attacker loosened his grip. "You are going to leave now!" the one with the gun said. The  
attacker ran away. The blurred outline of a certain longhaired blonde was seen.  
  
"K-san..." the victim managed to say before he was abruptly enveloped by darkness. 


	2. ch 2

Big News  
  
He awoke to see the same blur staring down at him.  
  
"Ah, Sakano-san, it's good to see you awake." K said excitedly.  
  
"K-san, wh...?" Sakano started to ask.  
  
"You fainted, so I took you to my home."  
  
"A...Arigato..." He bolted upright as he noticed that his head was in K's lap,  
"G.. .Gomen nasai."  
  
"Oh no, nothing for you to be sorry about" K said, "Oh, I found your glasses"   
The blur cleared as K gently placed Sakano's glasses on his face. As his vision cleared,  
Sakano noticed the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He felt himself  
blushing. He turned away, embarrassed. He looked around and saw a lot of guns of many  
varieties. This was definitely the home of the American.  
  
"Um, I...I have to go" Sakano said nervously, "It's late and..."  
  
"Oh no" K interrupted, "You can't leave now. It's unsafe"  
  
"Um, I...I..."  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"Holding a gun towards me is not the way to get me to calm down."  
  
"But it works for everything else." The blonde looked truly baffled as he put  
away his weapon. The darker haired man let out a shaky sigh of relief.  
  
"Stay for the rest of the night. You'll be safe with me." K said seriously,  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Um...I...I..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Um, I need to..."  
  
"Rest? Sleep here."  
  
"I don't want to impose."  
  
"Nonsense. I insist."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shall I get one of my guns?"  
  
"No. I'll stay! I'll stay!"  
  
"Good. I should've asked you sooner. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit bruised and shaken."  
  
"You are hurt."  
  
"No. It's nothing."  
  
"You were almost..."  
  
"The key word is almost. You saved me from what was about to happen."  
  
"I wish I showed up sooner." The American put his arms around Sakano, who  
flinched slightly. Light blue eyes showed concern. The other man tried to reassure him. He  
eased into the embrace and put his head on the blonde's shoulder. Eventually, he fell  
asleep in that position.  
  
K lowered Sakano so that he was stretched across the couch. He got a  
pillow and a blanket from his room. He put the pillow under the head of the sleeping man  
and tucked him in with the blanket. An automatic smile came to his face.  
  
* He's so cute now but he seems so helpless. I have to make sure he's safe. * K thought.  
He heard some soft whimpering.  
  
"It's okay Sakano-san. You're with me now. I won't let anyone hurt you  
anymore." K said soothingly. He started to run his fingers through the short bluish black  
hair. The whimpering gradually subsided. His slumber became less disturbed and closer to  
peaceful. K kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"K-san. Arigato." Sakano mumbled. K stayed with him for the rest of the  
night. 


End file.
